


In Flagranti

by xxDestielFTWxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Making Out, Nice John, No Angst, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/pseuds/xxDestielFTWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is reluctant to tell his father about his relationship with Cas, but then John walks in on them kissing on the sofa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flagranti

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I did because I wanted to write something with nice, accepting John. Because even if I don't always write him like this, I'm sure that he'd be a much better person if Mary was still alive and he never became a hunter.

Star Trek played quietly on the flat screen in the Winchester's living room, albeit unregarded by the two people occupying the sofa. Dean and Cas had practically forgotten about the show they'd been watching until about half an hour ago, when they'd gotten caught up in a 'little' make-out session. Dean's parents had been out grocery shopping since before Cas had come over and Sam was upstairs in his room, but he knew about them anyways. John and Mary didn't know, because Dean had no idea how his father would react to him having a _boy_ friend, and he wasn't too keen on finding out.

Currently, Dean was on top of his boyfriend, hands on his slim hips and gradually inching up beneath his shirt. Cas had his own hands buried in Dean's hair while they were kissing passionately. He eagerly let Dean's tongue invade his mouth, tangling with his own and drawing a soft moan from the dark-haired boy. Dean grinned and bit Cas' bottom lip gently as he pulled back from the kiss, instead mouthing at Cas' jawline. Cas' breath hitched as Dean sucked a hickey into the sensitive skin where his neck met his shoulder. After Dean was finished with the hickey, Cas tugged his head up for another kiss and they lost themselves in the distracting slide of lips once again.

So distracting, in fact, that both boys completely missed the sound of the door opening and closing as John and Mary Winchester came back from their shopping trip at Walmart's. They were still engrossed in their kissing when suddenly the TV was turned off and a stern voice said, "Hey Dean", which caused the green-eyed boy to separate himself from his boyfriend's lips and jump up from the couch hastily. At least he didn't have a boner. That would've been _really_ embarrassing. "And, uh, who's this?" John asked, both eyebrows raised at his son questioningly. Dean was squirming under the scrutinizing gaze. Cas sat upright on the couch now, staring up at Dean and his dad with wide, blue eyes.

"Uh, h-hey, dad. Um, yeah, this--this is Castiel, or, uh, Cas...He's my--my b-boyfriend", Dean stuttered out eventually, not even daring to look his father in the eye. He began to shift uncomfortably when John didn't say anything for a few seconds. They felt like hours to Dean. He jumped, startled, when his dad suddenly started to laugh loudly and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You look as if you're going to pee yourself, son. What did you think I'd do, huh? Rip your head off?" John laughed and Dean heaved a sigh of relief. His dad totally fooled him with the firm voice and the glaring. "You scared the crap outta me, dad", Dean accused, but he wasn't able to stop the grin spreading across his face. "Yeah, and it was really damn funny. You two should've seen your faces. You could've thought I walked in on you trying to summon the devil or something like that", John teased before turning to Cas, who was still sitting on the sofa, watching them interact. "So, you wanna stay for dinner, Castiel?"

"Oh, um, are you sure, Mr Winchester? I really don't want to intrude", Cas said politely.

"You won't, my wife always cooks too much anyways. And I'm sure she wants to get to know you, too", John assured him. "Besides, now I finally have someone whom I can tell embarrassing stories about Dean."

"In that case I'd love to stay, thank you", Cas answered, grinning at Dean - who had paled a little at his father's words - and walking off into the kitchen to introduce himself to Mary. John started to follow him, but Dean held him back. His father had taken the whole thing far _far_ better than he would've thought and he and Cas finally wouldn't have to sneak around anymore. It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders after four long months of secrecy.

"Thanks, dad", he said honestly, but John just chuckled and entered the kitchen, where Mary and Cas were already deep in conversation.

"This wasn't something one should have to be thankful for, son."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave my some kind of feedback, it's much appreciated!
> 
> (P.S.: Just in case you were wondering, I didn't mention it but Dean and Cas are 16-17 years old in this fic.)


End file.
